Concrete Angel
by Kuinra Shisa
Summary: What would it have been like if Shizuka had lived with her father instead of Jounouchi? A quick little oneshot written to Martina McBride's Concrete Angel.


**Disclaimer:** No,I don't own Yuugiou... sadly y,y

**Ryu:** So, for my Creative Writing class, we have to pick a song and write a story from it. And so I decide to do the fanfic that I've been want to write for a while now but never really had any motivation. Story is written to the song "Concrete Angel" (also don't own) by Martina McBride. If you want to get a better feeling for the story then loop the song while you're reading. I'll also include the lyrics at the end of the song for any interested.

Concerning "Why So Alone": Still no telling when I'll be able to update. I'm very busy with stories for my Creative Writing class, working on the final project for my Creative Writing class/my novel, doing papers for my A&P Writing class (AKA: class from Hell), and maintaining my tricky long distance relationship. I did get some work done on it the other day but that's about it. Nevertheless, I will update sooner or later when I have the time. Sorry for the prolonging.

* * *

_Concrete Angel  
_By Ryu Jonesu

Shizuka Jounonuchi hung her head sadly on her way to school, the same as every morning. In one hand was the make-shift lunch she'd thrown together from the little, unexpired food she could find lying around the tiny apartment. There were no clean clothes so she had just put on the dress she'd worn the day before, the same lacy stockings up her legs. She always wore as much as she could to hide her skin from everyone; just like she smiled around everyone to hide everything else.

Shizuka didn't smile much anymore, at least, didn't mean it. She didn't want anyone to find out about what when on during her home life and so tried her best to hide it behind these false smiles, and to hide herself if she could. Ever since her parents had gotten divorced her life had been hell. She wondered how it could've happened that her older brother got to go live happily with their mother while she got stuck here with a drunken, abusive father and all his gambling debts but that was just how things had turned out for the poor girl.

It was sad to see her gray eyes matching storm clouds, not just in cloud, but also in gloom. And her long, chestnut colored hair was always messy from dodging her father and never taking the time to brush it; too afraid to stay in one place long enough. She was just too afraid to make herself pretty like all the other girls could. But that was the hand life had dealt her.

It was starting to rain now, and the wind had started to blow, but she didn't let that stop her. Considering what she went through every day in her 'home' a little wind and rain was nothing to her. She would walk forward, hard as a stone, and keep striving to survive in this world that seemed impossible to rise above. For Shizuka had dreams, dreams of one day living in a place where she was loved; one day being back with her precious brother. Those dreams gave the angel the wings she need to keep flying forward.

Another day had come to an end. It was time to pack up and go home again, back to that den of dismay and despair where her father waited to inflict continuing misery unto her.

A teacher approached her while she packed up, wearing a sympathetic smile. He asked Shizuka if she had understood the assignment and if she felt all right; she'd been looking rather tired and lost in class that day.

Shizuka only smiled and brushed it off as not having gotten enough the sleep the night before, that was all. Once again she was putting on the mask that no one ever seemed to be able to see through. Was she really that good at hiding it? Why exactly did she hide it and not just come out and tell anyone? Maybe she was afraid it would only make things worse for her, though she also wondered how things could possibly be any worse.

Still, she would bare this burden by herself and told her teacher that everything was fin and that she would just try to sleep more at night. This was her storm to bare and dragging someone else into it wasn't the right thing. This teacher, everyone, had their own lives and own problems. They didn't need to bother themselves with something ad trivial to them as poor little Shizuka.

When had she become so depressing? When had she stopped caring about herself like this and thinking that seeking help out of this pain would only be a burden and nothing more on people she only assumed didn't care about her, never bothered to ask? When had she become so broken? Or maybe she just didn't want to rock the boat. Only a few more years and she'd be able to be out on her own. Then she could follow her dreams and fly to that place where she'll be loved. All she has to do is hold on to those dreams and bare what she's been given until then.

Crying herself to sleep was something not uncommon to Shizuka. She was lucky and thankful for every night that she didn't have to. But tonight wasn't a luck or thankful night. She was crying again. But it wasn't to sleep that she was crying. She was sitting at the desk in her room, staring down at the razor that was sitting there with a blankly sad expression.

Earlier that night had been another of her father's drunken rampages. It had been a fierce one at that, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Of course no had done anything about what they heard, only turned out the lights of their apartments and gone to bed like nothing was happening.

She had received new bruises from this night, like most, on her arms and her abdomen. But now, for the first time, on her cute face that always smiled she was bruised black and blue. She didn't have money for make-up to cover this; so tomorrow everyone will see what had happened. But thinking about tomorrow made that blade she was looking at seem all the more inviting by the minute.

Yes she had dreams but they only seemed more and more impossible every day. She had been unshakable through the wind and rain of her father's storms. But it had slowly made her into a fragile soul. She still wondered why this had happened to her, why she wasn't with her loving big brother. But she chalked it all up to being trapped in the hands of fate. And so she decided that, by tomorrow morning, it would be too late.

There was a blonde-haired boy with gentle, honey colored eyes standing alone in the cemetery. He would normal dress in jeans and tees like any teen but not today. Today he wore a black suit. There were two streams of tears running down his face, one from each eye, but he was silent. The precious little sister that he was trying so hard, had almost succeeded in, to get custody of to her mother was gone. She'd cut her wrist and let herself bleed to death in the middle of the night.

Now her brother stood before a statue in the shade of a great sakura tree; a statue of an angel girl with an upturned face. Underneath it, a polished piece of stone with the name _Shizuka Jounochi_ carved into it. Katsuya wished he'd done more to try and help his little sister. He blamed himself for not being quicker in assisting the girl with her problem. Her heart had been broken and he, the only one who cared, hadn't been quick enough to give her the help she needed. He had been too late to save the concrete angel that the world had forgotten.

**

* * *

**

**Ryu:** That made me cry. I hope you all enjoyed that sort little thing because I had fun writing it. And if not well screw you all.

PS: Here's the lyrics to the song:

**"Concrete Angel"**

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

_Repeat Chorus_

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

_Repeat Chorus_


End file.
